


Keep Those Tears Hid Out Of Sight

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Flirting, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Mick trying to let Keith know what he's feeling for him...
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Keep Those Tears Hid Out Of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> just something short I came up with for a fic request I got on Tumblr recently. Actually it was supposed to be 3 times Mick is flirting with Keith and one time Keith notices, but I only had ideas for three scenes...and this turned out quite differently than I thought it would. I hope you still like it. It's set whenever you want to...60s, 70s, 80s...could also be another year each time. Thanks for your support and enjoy reading! 
> 
> P.S. The work title is a line from Let It Loose.

"You look handsome tonight", Mick commented as Keith stepped into their shared backstage room where they all would be hanging out, jamming a bit before they went out on stage later that night. At the moment, it was just Keith and him there, though, everyone else bustling about somewhere in the catacombs of the football stadium. 

"You think?", Keith returned, as if he had absolutely no clue how gorgeous he was. With his hair all tousled and his shirt halfway unbuttoned, spotting some light stubble. 

"I'm not gonna tell you twice", Mick joked, in his own defense, playfully winking at Keith, because everything else would be way too heartfelt, way too close to the truth, way too soppy. 

"Oi, there you are! Had been looking for ya!", Ronnie exclaimed as he came barging into the room, one of his acoustic guitars in hand, taking away the chance for Keith to reply, or for Mick to add anything else. "Are you boys ready to get going?"

"Are you trying to chat me up, Jagger?", Keith asked, sounding almost amused as they were sitting in a secluded area of some night club with Ronnie, Bobby, Chuck, and some others of their entourage. His question clearly was meant in a joking manner, although Mick, in fact, had been trying to flirt with him, just a little. 

"Why do you think so?", Mick gave back, raising an eyebrow, trying to sound more sober than he actually was. They all had downed some drinks, they all had had a line or the other. 

"You're pissed and chewing off my ear…", Keith meant and to his own embarrassment, Mick knew it was true. He hated when his tongue got so loose from all the booze. Keith and Ronnie could take way more than he did. After a while, he only would start getting corny, talking dumb stuff. 

"I...was just trying to have a chat…", he tried to explain but Keith laughed, downing another shot. 

"Fuck off...and if you won't, I will, I'm way too exhausted for your shit, Mick", he said, shaking his head before turning away from him in order to crack a joke with Bobby. 

"It's beautiful, I can already envision some lyrics to go with this…", Mick meant, one late night in the studio, as it was just Keith and him, and Keith had played him some new little melody he'd come up with. It was a slow tune, one they could turn into a lovely ballad. 

"Wait a minute…", he added then, walking over to where he had put a notepad and pen, in order to note down the lines that were running through his mind. They had just randomly popped up in his head while listening to Keith plucking the strings. 

"It's some sob stuff", Keith commented as he read what Mick had already written down, leaning over his shoulder. "But it works, I guess…"

"Well, you inspired me", Mick admitted, playing around with the pen in his hand. 

"You wanna tell me I'm cheesy?", Keith chuckled in amusement. 

"No...just that...you make me get like that sometimes", Mick explained, as he turned around, facing him. 

"What's that supposed to mean?", Keith inquired, almost looking lost. Sometimes, Mick couldn't believe that Keith truly was that clueless. But on the other hand, he mostly tried to be subtle, because he didn't want to freak him out. 

"You're pretty inspiring...sometimes ennerving, yeah...but mostly, you're just...so bloody gorgeous", Mick confessed with a sigh. Usually he wasn't that direct in his advances, but he was tired and his brain probably short-wired. 

"Are you intending to flirt with me?", Keith replied, he was smirking, always just joking, but Mick could swear he could see a hint of nervosity in his eyes. 

"What if I were?", he dared him, knowing that he probably should not. 

"What if I told you that you've been inspiring me for years cause...you're the most handsome bloke I know", he said in a bold move, as Keith didn't reply anything to his prior question. For a moment, they just kept staring at each other, Keith seemed startled, perplexed, unable to form words. 

"Mick…", Keith got out after a while, his voice weak as he was finally disrupting the calm between them. But apparently he didn't know where to go from there. 

"I just wanted you to know…", Mick played it down, his voice sounding awfully strange as he averted his gaze, having tried to prepare himself for this complete heartbreak for an eternity. And as he grabbed his things, ready to get out of the studio and away from Keith, Keith still hadn't found anything to reply. His silence was as good an answer as any, and it almost hurt more than yelling or screaming.


End file.
